I. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to luggage racks for automobiles. More particularly, the present invention pertains to stanchion assemblies for automobile luggage racks. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to stanchion assemblies for automobile luggage racks wherein the mounting fasteners are hidden from view.
II. Background of the Invention
It is well known to those skilled in the art that luggage racks, generally, comprise an array of rails which are supported on stanchions or stanchion members. The stanchions are mounted to the vehicle by means of fasteners such as screws. The stanchion members of the prior art generally include flanged portions having apertures provided therein for receiving the fasteners. However, fasteners mounted in this manner are exposed to the elements and can become corroded and worn thereby.
Another difficulty common to stanchion assemblies known in the art is galvanic welding which often occurs between the abutting surfaces of the stanchion and the vehicle, due to the corrosion caused by the effect of the elements.
Finally, stanchions known to the prior art are, generally, unornamented metal structures having no means by which ornamental motifs may be applied thereto.
Therefore, substantial advantages may be achieved by providing a stanchion wherein the fastening means for securing the stanchion to the automobile are completely enclosed within the stanchion.
III. Prior Art Statement
To the best of applicant's knowledge, the following is believed to be the prior art most closely related to the present invention:
U.S. Pat. Nos. De.
193,840 PA1 196,573 PA1 215,278 PA1 3,223,301 PA1 3,325,067 PA1 3,724,730 PA1 3,853,254
U.S. Pat. Nos.